Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher Ferb Fletcher jest brytyjskim dzieckiem należącym do rodziny Fletcherów. Obecnie mieszka w Danville. Jest pasierbem Lindy Flynn i synem Lawrence'a Fletchera. Ma przyrodnią siostrę Candace i przyrodniego brata Phineasa. Jego przyjaciele to : Buford, Baljeet i Isabela. Dba także o względy u swojej sympatii Vanessy. Ferb nie jest w rzeczywistości tak nieśmiały, jak można by sądzić. Natomiast rzeczą niepodważalną jest jego mądrość i odwaga. Szybkie, praktyczne i trzeźwe myślenieczyni go geniuszem techniki i mechaniki. Dowodem na to są jego liczne osiągi, począwszy od budowy "Roller Coastera", aż po rekietę dla robotów. Wczesne życie Ferb urodził się w Anglii jako syn Lawrence'a Fletchera (oraz nieznanej w serialu matki). Ostatecznie Ferb i jego ojciec przenieśli się do Danville. Tam, Lawrence spotkał Lindę Flynn i zakochał się w niej na koncercie zespołu Miłosie. ("Dude, We're getting the Band Back Together") Lawrence i Linda pobrali się, a do Ferba dołączył przyrodni brat Fineasz i przyrodnia siostra Fretka. Fineasza i Ferba ogarnęła bardzo silna więź, czyniąc z nich więcej niż przybranych braci, a także najlepszych przyjaciół. ( "Mama's Birthday", "Rollercoaster") Wakacyjne przygody thumb|left|Fineasz i Ferb na Roller Coasterze Fineasz uświadamia sobie, że lato nie trwa wiecznie, i decyduje się na spędzenie ostatnich dni wakacji, dokonując fantastycznych rzeczy. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają zbudować "Roller Coaster" rozciągający się od ich podwórka aż na całe miasto. Na tym nie kończą się ich podboje, bowiem oprócz tego tworzą w swoim ogrodzie plażę, gdzie Ferb zaśpiewał swoją pierwszą piosenkę - "Backyard Beach". Chwilę po tym, Ferb został członkiem zespołu "Phineas and Ferb-Tones", który stał się rozchwytywany przez fanów w ciągu jednego dnia. Ferb pomógł Fineaszowi w przebudowie słynnej góry - Mount Rushmore na urodzinach Fretki, polegającej na wyrzeźbieniu jej twarzy w skalnej ścianie. Ferb był również znakomitym podróżnikiem w czasie. Podczas naprawy machiny czasu w miejscowym muzeum, przenieśli się aż do czasów 300 milionów lat przed naszą erą. Jednak przez przypadek zabrali ze sobą także Fretkę, psując przy tym maszynę. Musieli spędzić wiele czasu na nauce cierpliwości, podczas gdy Izabela wraz z harcerkami budowała kolejną aparaturę do podróży w czasie, aby ich odnaleźć. ("It's About Time!") Fineasz z Ferbem pomogli zjednoczyć "Miłosie" zdążając przed rocznicą ich rodziców. Po rozmowie Fineasza z członkami grupy, jeszcze tego samego dnia zespół był reaktywowany. ("Dude, We're getting the Band Back Together!") Ferb i jego przyrodni brat wyruszyli w kosmos, w celu oglądnięcia gwiazdy, zakupionej dla nich niegdyś przez ojca Ferba. Ich siostra przypadkowo natknęła się na nich i w trójkę wyruszyli w podróż przez galaktykę. Uwalniając się z pola planetoid i innych niebezpieczeństw wykorzystali resztki paliwa i byli zmuszeni do postoju w barze mlecznym na jednej z asteroid. Tam odkryli, że rzeczywiście gwiazda należy do nich. Fineasz wraz z Ferbem powrócili do domu, aby towarzyszyć Izabeli podczas nocy spadających gwiazd. ("Out to Launch"). Fineasz i Ferb zostali poproszeni przez ich przyjaciela o pomoc. Za zadanie mieli pomóc Baljeetowi w budowie portalu na Marsa. Skutecznie skonstruowali go, dzięki czemu Baljeet otrzymał najwyższą ocenę za projekt. Ferb otrzymał również kamerę i zestaw chemiczny z okazji Dnia Zdobycia Bastylii. Nowo-otrzymany zestaw wykorzystał do pomocy Baljeetowi w powiększeniu jego arbuza do wysokości ponad 15 metrów. Natomiast dzięki kamerze zaprzyjaźnił się z Nosey ??? Potworem z Loch Ness. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lake Nose Monster") Heinz Doofenshmirtz spowodował raz, że cały wszechświat zaczął się rozrastać, kiedy wszystko wydawało się normalne. Jedynie Ferb zorientował się, widząc gigantyczną siostrę. ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister!") Ferb wraz z bratem spotkali Meap ??? słodkiego kosmitę, który szukał swojej bogini Mitch. Bracia, podczas gry w baseball, przypadkowo zapukali do jego statku kosmicznego umieszczonego w ogródku. Meap wybiegł z Fretką do jej Bango-Ru. Podczas, gdy Fineasz był zajęty szukaniem Cuto-O-Meter, Ferb zajął się reperowaniem statku kosmicznego. ( "The Chronicles of MEAP") Po skończeniu naprawy, Ferb udał się na przejażdżkę statkiem kosmicznym w ramach testowania sprawności pojazdu. Zatrzymał się tuż za Vanessą, którą darzył dużym uczuciem. Cofnął się nieco, aby poflirtować. ( "The Chronicles of MEAP") Ferb ostatecznie odwiedził swoich bliskich sąsiadów, którymi byli Tadeusz i Thor. Dostrzegł on niesamowite podobieństwo do Thor, chwilę potem okazało się, że niepozorni sąsiedzi posiadają podobne umiejętności do Fineasza i Ferba. Postanawiają oni konkurować, a o wygranej zadecydować ma wielkość fortu, budowanego w ogródku. Oczywiście wygrywającą parą okazują się Fineasz z Ferbem. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Running Gags